Conventionally, a weather strip is installed as a seal material to shield against rainwater that enters from a space between a door and a vehicle body and against, a noise of the vehicle exterior.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-54953, for example, the appearance of wrinkles is prevented when the weather strip is attached to the inner surface of a rear-seat door so as to follow the shape of a wheel house on the rear wheel side while being curved.